


The Kitten

by QueenofSin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSin/pseuds/QueenofSin
Summary: Magnus can't help but bring home a kitten from the shelter. Alex is not enthusiastic.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've tried posting on here before, but for various reasons my works never really panned out. So I'm going to try some shorter fluffy fics. I guess you could consider this my first fic? I don't know if it counts, tbh. Either way, hope you enjoy, and if it's awful, please let me know.

“What the Hel is this?”

“He’s a kitten.”

Alex knew Magnus was an idiot. But he hadn’t realised he was quite _this_ much of an idiot.

“Magnus… what? Why?”

They were standing in the doorway to Alex’s room, Alex having opened the door to Magnus with a furry creature in his arms.

“He’s only six months old, and he was left by the side of the road and I felt so bad for him when the people at the shelter told me his story…”

As Magnus spoke, the kitten jumped out of his arms and began to explore Alex’s room.

“…and I know you’ll love him! Just give him a chance!”

Alex was glaring suspiciously at the kitten as it attempted to eat the grass in his atrium.

“Magnus, while this is very endearing, I don’t know if we’re allowed pets, plus I don’t really want one anyway…”

As Alex spoke, the kitten sat down in front of him and began meowing expectantly.

“I think he wants food.”

“Really, Beantown? You think so?”

Before Magnus could object to the nickname, Alex continued.

“Well, it’s your cat. Feed it.”

With that, Alex flopped down onto the grass and closed his eyes, apparently done with the conversation. However, the kitten took this as an invitation to cuddle, and climbed onto Alex’s chest, purring softly.

Alex groaned. “Get it off me, Magnus.”

Magnus snorted. “I think he likes you.”

Having decided Alex’s chest to be a suitable location, the kitten put its head down on his chest and promptly fell asleep.

“C’mon Magnus, we can’t keep it.”

“But nobody else will take him… and I was thinking we could name him Alex Junior!”

At this, Alex cracked open an eye to glare at Magnus. “We are _not_ naming him Alex Jr.”

“Okay. We can think of a name later!”

“No, Magnus, because we are not keeping it- what is it doing?”

The kitten had begun to move its limbs slowly, pushing at Alex’s chest.

“It’s dreaming about chasing mice. Imagine this little baby chasing a mouse…”

Alex was loathe to surrender an argument, especially to Magnus, but the grass was too soft and the (magically simulated) sun was too warm to tolerate any form of agitation.

“Fine, whatever, we can keep him. But we aren’t naming him Alex." With this, Alex closed his eyes again.

"I knew you'd come around! Thank you so much!"

"Why'd you need my permission, anyway? You could just keep him in your room." Alex mumbled, feeling the pull of sleep tugging at his mind.

"Well, because he's going to stay on your room! Otherwise he'd clash with the puppy I just adopted!"

Alex faintly understood that he should be worried about... whatever Magnus had just said, but he was really comfy, and it was a much more attractive proposition to simply fall asleep, which he did.

Magnus smiled, mentally capturing the image of Alex asleep with a kitten dozing on his chest.

How about… Magnus Junior?

Magnus gasped.

It was _perfect._


End file.
